Scout's Social
by Sparkyfordtehgreat
Summary: Scout's Social. Quite good to me.


- RED TEAM - T Rated Scout's Social Chapter 1 Fanfiction

2011 Janurary 17th -VIADUCT-

Scout, is his room peacefully reading a book with his legs crossed hoping not to be disturbed. He hears a knock at the door, Engineer suddenly walks in as seeing Scout in his chair reading. Engineer said "Well hey ther-" Before he could finish, Scout uncrossed his legs, got up and pulled Engineer out of his room.

Scout blared out "Look, you can't come in here!" as shutting the door when Engineer was out. Engineer was really confused.. Scout got back into his chair and crossed his legs again. The next thing he knows, theres another knock at the door. Again, it was the Engineer.

"Scou-" Scout stopped him by putting his hand over Engineer's mouth Scout said "No. Just no." Scout released his hand from Engineer's mouth, hoping to go back to his chair. Engineer had a chance to speak. He quickly said "It's christmas. I got you a dispenser." "Oh thanks, now can you go?" "Sure, I dont see what's the rush." Engineer closed the door and walked off. Scout sat down and read.

-An Hour Passed-

Last thing Scout knew, he fell asleep on his chair. Scout opened his eyes and saw the Sniper infront of him. Scout immediately got off his chair, pointed to the wall and shouted "OH MY GOD! IT'S SUPERMAN!" Sniper said faintly "Wha...?" Sniper slowly and gently pulled Scout back into his chair. "Sniper?" "Yeah mate'?" "Sorry, to many marvel dreams." "That's alright mate', Medic want's you to come and join us." "Oh right, i'll come now." "That's a good boy." Sniper messing up Scout's hair, making it messy. "I'm not a kid." "Oh? But you're only like.. I dunno actually, 17?" "Fine.." Sniper let out a chuckle "Not funny.." Scout went over to his desk, picked up his bag/satchel and hat he faced the Sniper again peeking in his book, Scout put on his satchel and walked over to the Sniper reading an unknown chapter in Scout's book, and getting so into it he doesn't notice Scout was getting unpatient and said "Well..?" Sniper looked up and said "Oh..um, oh yeah, sorry lets go then." as Sniper put down the book.

Scout put on his hat and walked out the door aswell as Sniper. Walking down the hallway, they were stopped by a hyperactive Pyro nearly knocking them both over. "What the hell man?" Pyro giggled. They continued to walk down the hallway. Engineer came out of his room and walked with them. Scout then said "What are we? Abbey road?" Pyro laughed again as Engineer said "Ah ha ha, good one son.. yeah.. yeah... ha.." They walked into the living room of the base where Medic wanted the whole team at. Soldier, Demoman was there before anyone else. Medic said "What are you Abbey road?" Scout's eyes glared open "What the hell! I just said that!" They all laughed a bit as it was getting a bit boring. They took a seat.

Silence went on for 2 minutes. Spy broke it by coming in the door and shouting "BONJOUR! MY FRIENDS! BONJOUR!" They all looked over to the Spy. What he was wearing was unpleasent. Medic said "MEIN GOTT SPY! GHET OUT OF THAT AT ONCE!" Spy said "What?" in disappointment. Medic once again blared out immediately "NEIN! DO NOT BE CHEEKY! GO!" "But I thought you liked it.." Medic got more than embarrassed, his face went bright red. "N-" Medic got interrupted by the Scout "Hey, Medic why are you red?" They all stopped staring into space and looked over to the Medic. "Oh, why herr Scout!" they laughed at the Medic, he got more redder than before. Spy walked out of the room.

Once Spy was back and in his usual suit Medic said "TIME TO OPEN YOU'RE PRESENTZ!" Sniper said "Alright mate, no need to shout, were right infront of ya." "Forgive me herr Sniper." "Yeah, alright this is like when I was young.. I have no idea why we do it here in a battle." "Nein one does herr Sniper. It's the administrators way." "Never knew that, thanks mate!" "Welcome. Let's get started now. Soldier can you hand the presents out pleazz?" Soldier looked over to the Medic and said "Yes sir!" He handed the first present out.

It was for Pyro. "Pyro! take it." Soldier handed it to the Pyro, Pyro took it, not knowing what to do with it." "Herr Pyro, open it. Don't you remember from lazz' christmas?" Pyro slapped himself/herself and laughed. Pyro unwrapped it and got a toy rubber duck and it squeaked. Pyro loved the duck. "Scout!" Soldier threw the present lazily to him, he unwrapped it, and got a new bat, exactly what he needed. "Ah, ha ha. Thanks who ever got me it."

"Spy!" Soldier again threw him it. "Oh oui!" Spy unwrapped and got of course an Enforcer.. "Oh oui! I've always wanted one." "Demoman!" Demoman, drunk woke up "Uh, wha' eh?" Soldier threw him it. "Thanks lad." He opened it and got load's of scrumpy. "Thanks lads! I promise to drink it all." "Engineer!" Soldier threw him it. As he unboxed, he got a level 1, level 2, and level 3 little models. "Heh heh heh! Thanks partner." "Sniper!" Soldier threw it so far this time. Sniper unboxed getting a Bazaar bargain and a Machina. "Thanks mate! I'll use these." "Medic!" Soldier threw him it, unwrapped and got load's of really good healing medicine and the Quick Fix. "Thank you! much appreciated." "Heavy!" "Yay! My turn doctor!" Soldier threw him it. Heavy blared out "AH HA HA HA HA! Leet- I mean Strong man thinks this will hurt me!" "What?" Soldier said concerned. "Nothing Soldier!"

Heavy unwrapped it and got a Iron Curtain and Boxing Gloves. "Dah! Thank you!" Soldier said "Now for me. Let's get this open then." Soldier unwrapped and got Buff Banner and a medal (Best Soldier Of The Year). "Ha ha ha! I can't be the best Soldier of the year. You have overdone it, Thank you. Every one of you deserves a medal!"

- END OF CHAPTER 1 -


End file.
